


Карла, дорогая! | Carla, my dear! [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Lotto Valentino, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Карла, дорогая! Не стой столбом и иди сюда, меня никто не украдет!"<br/>Лукреция плещется в открытой купальне, затерянной где-то в саду поместья  Эсперансы (которое, по словам Нариты, "могло дважды удивить любого"). Мы помним, что Лукреция жила в доме губернатора в 1711. </p><p>Хотя  автор предпочитает думать о Карле и Майзе Аваро :)</p><p> </p><p>"Carla my dear! Don’t be rooted to the ground - no one will steal me in Count Broniare’s house - do come here!"</p><p> But author prefer to think about Carla & Maiza Avaro :)</p></blockquote>





	Карла, дорогая! | Carla, my dear! [fanart]

 

[full resolution](http://itmages.ru/image/view/4546155/fe4e8bfc)

**Author's Note:**

> "Карла, дорогая! Не стой столбом и иди сюда, меня никто не украдет!"  
> Лукреция плещется в открытой купальне, затерянной где-то в саду поместья Эсперансы (которое, по словам Нариты, "могло дважды удивить любого"). Мы помним, что Лукреция жила в доме губернатора в 1711. 
> 
> Хотя автор предпочитает думать о Карле и Майзе Аваро :)
> 
>  
> 
> "Carla my dear! Don’t be rooted to the ground - no one will steal me in Count Broniare’s house - do come here!"
> 
> But author prefer to think about Carla & Maiza Avaro :)


End file.
